Don't say a word
by Dreamerlover07
Summary: After tragedy strikes in Mirkwood, Legolas finds refuge in Lothlorien. There he meets Aragorn who desperately wants to help Legolas trust again. Can he do it or will it be too late to save him?
1. Default Chapter

Hello fellow veiwers, first things first, I do not own anything J R R Tolkin created and never will. This is my very first attempt of fan fiction so please don't abuse me too much. If you like the story, let me know and i'll give you more and if you don't, better luck next time I guess. If you would like to reveiw and leave and little helpful comments that would be great. Anyway, with no further ado, happy reading and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Aragorn walked down the dirt track, humming a soft tune to himself. He was almost at the borders of Lorien, sent by Lord Elrond of Rivendell to deliver a message to Galadriel asking for so form of assistance. As he walked into the Lorien borders he was greeted by the guards. One of those guards was an elf by the name of Haldir, he was a good friend of Aragorns for many years now. "Welcome Aragorn, it is good to see you again" Haldir said embracing his friend.  
  
"And you too, your looking well" Aragorn commented.  
  
"As do you" Haldir replied, grinning.  
  
"I have come to deliver a message to Galadriel, where might she be?" Aragorn asked kindly.  
  
"She rests in her chamber, follow me I will take you to her" Haldir offered leading him into Lorien.  
  
As they walked together amongst the trees something caught Aragorn's eye. There was an elf sitting all by his self dangling his feet in the cool water of the creek.  
  
"Who's that?" Aragorn asked, watching the beautiful creature.  
  
"That's Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" Haldir replied.  
  
"Mirkwood?, then why is he here?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"It is a sad story, he came here many years ago after his parents were slain by men, They took over Mirkwood and killed most of the Mirkwood elves. The surviors came here" Haldir explained.  
  
"That's terrible" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he hasn't said a word since" Haldir added, shaking his head, sadly.  
  
"Come, we are almost there" He said, walking forwards again. Aragorn glanced at the elf once more before following Haldir.  
  
Aragorn wanted to find out more about the elf named Legolas but decided he had pleanty of time to do that after he'd spoken to Galadriel.  
  
They entered Galadriel's chambers and bowed before her as she entered the room. "Welcome Aragorn son of Arathorn, what news of Rivendell do you bring?" Galadriel asked, offering him a seat.  
  
"The Mortal men of Gondor are drawing closer to Rivendell, They are content on a war. Lord Elrond asks for an army of your elven warriors to help defend Rivendell. It would be greatly appreciated" Aragorn explained, taking a sip of the drink that was offered to him.  
  
Galadriel took in the information and nodded her head. "I shall send an army back with you to help, I know my dear friend Lord Elrond would to the same if it was Lothloriens fate, these men you speak of, they fight only for one thing. They beleive the great ring of power lies within Rivendell and with the greed of men, they will do anything to recive this evil power" Galadriel explained, using her mind abilities.  
  
"They do not wish to reason with the elves" Aragorn stated calmly.  
  
"Indeed, you may go and rest now Estel" She said, seeing him out.  
  
"Haldir, will you go and see that a room is made up for our guest" She told him politely. Haldir gave a small bow before walking down the hallway followed by Aragorn. "I am going to go for a walk before I rest" Aragorn informed Haldir.  
  
"Ok, if you need anything I'll be here" Haldir said as Aragorn walked away.  
  
Aragorn stepped out into the cool night breeze, breathing deeply. He wanted to find the elf that he had seen earlier. He soon found Legolas, shooting arrows at a practice target he made out of cloth. He stood behind the young elf, watching him as he hit his target again.  
  
"You are a skilled archer i see" Aragorn commented, causing the young elf to jump at the man's sudden pressance.  
  
"I apoligize, I did not mean to startle you, My name is Aragorn" He said, stepping towards the elf. Legolas stepped back away from the strange man and stared at him nervously.  
  
"Do not be frightened Legolas, I will not harm you" Aragorn said calmly. How did this man know his name, and why was he bothering him Legolas wondered. He ignored the man and turned back to his archery only to miss the target. Aragorn picked up to arrow and held it out to Legolas. He looked at the arrow in Aragorns hand, not making any moves. Aragorn stepped closer to the elf but as soon as he did Legolas turned and ran.  
  
"No, wait" Aragorn called but the elf was already out of sight.  
  
Legolas ran until he was sure he was away from the man. He sat down on the soft grass and as thoughts of his past haunted his mind he began to cry.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Legolas watched as a heard of about a hundred men ran through the woodlands of Mirkwood, destroying everything in their path. He searched franticly for his mother and father. He soon found them in the hands of three men, holding daggers to their throats.  
  
"No" Legolas cried, running to them only to be held back by one of the men. He struggled wildly as the men screamed at his father. The man through Lord Thranduil to the ground and stabbed him in the stomach several times. Legolas managed to kick the man holding him in the leg causing him to loose his grip on the elf. Legolas ran to his father, who was now gasping for breath.  
  
"Father" Legolas whispered, cradling his father head in his lap.  
  
Thranduil reached up and gently touched his son's cheek before letting out his last breath.  
  
"No" Legolas whispered as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
"Legolas!" He hear his mother frantic voice scream. Legolas looked up in time to see the same man who killed his father, holding a dagger over her delicate body. Legolas jumped up and ran towards them. By the time he reached them it was too late, the man plunged the dagger into her chest. He raised the dagger to reapet his actions, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by Legolas. The two other men ran in to help. Legolas saw them coming and skillfully took them down. He ran back to his mothers side and knelt in front of her inspecting the wounds.  
  
"Legolas, leave me, you must go now" She commanded him, gasping in pain.  
  
"But..." He started. His mother grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close.  
  
"Don't talk, don't say a word just run, get away from this place, Don't come back, now go, Go!" She yelled, pushing him away.  
  
Legolas got up and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't help but to look back. He saw Mirkwood, him home destroyed and alight with fire. He saw Elves and men running, being killed, screaming in pain. And he saw him mother, surrounded by men beating her to death. Legolas ran and didn't stop. He ran for days, he ran until he could no longer and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Why didn't I save her, I'm such a coward, I let her die, I killed her" Legolas told himself, sobbing against the damp grass.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Legolas sighed as he stood up and wiped the remainding of his tears away. He looked up at the brightly shining moon and realised how late it was. He stood there for awhile, listening to the sounds of the wind as the gentle breaze tossled his hair, then he turned and headed back to where he rested.  
  
A/N So what do you think? Should it be continued or screwed up? 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all i'd like to shout out a big Thank you so much to all my reveiwers, you all made me so happy that you liked my story and I will continue as often as I can for all of you. THANKYOU!!!! Yeah and as you know I don't own anything Tolkin created himself etc etc... And here is the next chapter of my story for you, hope you like it and hope to hear from you all again. Happy reading!! 8-D  
  
Aragron leaned against the wooden rails of the balcony and looked around, watching the elves returning to their resting quarters to sleep. One particular elf he noticed was the young blonde elf he'd met before. Legolas walked slowly with his head bowed, his long blonde hair hanging loosely over his face.  
  
The elven kind had always facinated Aragorn. He grew up around them and had gained a strong connection with them. He small smile came across his face as he remembered of a time ago back in Rivendell. A small elfling had lost her mother and Aragorn was the one who helped her overcome her greif and live in the world again. Lord Elrond had told him he had a great gift, an ability to help other in the best way possible.  
  
Aragorn looked down at this elf and saw what he saw in that little girl. He knew he could help Legolas and make him trust again if he would give him a chance. He sighed and pushed himself off of the railing. He knew it wouldn't be easy, with only two days left before he was to return to Rivendell. But he was not going to give up on Legolas, he had to come back, Aragorn had to try.  
  
Aragorn jerked awake the next morning by the sound of screaming. Frowning, he got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. He looked down from the three story high room and saw elves running around franticly and another lying alone on the ground. He soon reconized the elf as Legolas. He ran down the stairs and outside to where the gathering was. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened. Lying a few feet away, in a pool of his own blood was Legolas. Blood was seeping from a wound in his chest. His face was pasty white and his long blond hair mattered with blood. The elf, that had screamed when she found Legolas, pressed her hands on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She yelled elvish words to the other elves near by to get a healer. Haldir ran up beside Aragorn and took in the scene before him.  
  
"Oh no" He whispered and ran forwards to help.  
  
They picked Legolas up and carried him to the healing chambers. Aragorn followed close behind, his eyes not leaving the unconscious elf in front of him.  
  
Haldir and Aragorn sat outside waiting for news on Legolas. Not a word was spoken between them. A female elf came outside, Haldir and Aragorn jumped up in an instant.  
  
"Maegalkar, what news of Legolas' condition?" Haldir asked.  
  
"He is very lucky the dagger didn't strike any organs, but he will make a good recovery" She explained, smiling.  
  
"Can we see him now?" Aragorn asked. Maegalkar nodded and led them inside.  
  
They walked over to the bed where Legolas lay sleeping as the healer left. They sat in chairs either side of the bed in silence. Aragorn gazed at the thick white bandage covering Legolas' chest, while Haldir took Legolas' hand in his.  
  
"Why would someone do this to him, I do not beleive anyone would want to harm Legolas " Aragorn wondered outloud.  
  
Haldir sighed. "No one did this to him Aragorn" He said sadly. Aragorn looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"You mean he did this to himself?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Third time" Haldir muttered, tracing over the faded scars on Legolas' wrist.  
  
Aragorn brushed a lock of blond hair off of Legolas' face and slowly closed his eyes. They sat there for awhile longer in silence before Haldir stood up.  
  
"We should leave now, the healers will be back to check the wounds soon" He said as he placed Legolas' hand back by his side.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to stay a little longer" Aragorn said remainding seated.  
  
Haldir nodded "Certainly, now if you will excuse me I have duties to attend to" He replied, leaving the room.  
  
Aragorn turned back to Legolas as he began to stir. He watched as Legolas slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room in confusion until his eyes settled on Aragorn. Seeing the man Legolas scrambled back further against the bed head, trying despretly to get away from him.  
  
"Don't move, your injured" Aragorn stated, but the elf ignored him and continued to move away.  
  
"Tampa tanya, Uuma gorgamin amin (stop that, do not fear me)" Aragorn spoke sofltly to him.  
  
Legolas stopped at looked at him curiosly. Never had he heard a mortal speak in elvish before, he frowned slightly.  
  
"My name is Estel" Aragorn indroduced himself, using his elvish name. He offered a hand towards Legolas but the young elf backed away from it. Aragorn sighed, he could see the fear in Legolas' silver-blue eyes. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to distress the elf more and cause himself harm. The door slowly creaked open and Haldir poked his head in, a slight smile spread across his face.  
  
"Ah Legolas, I see you are awake" He stated and entered the room. In an instant, Legolas scrambled out of bed and ran straight to Haldir. He wrapped his arms around the older elf and held onto him for dear life.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Legolas buried his face into Haldir's sholder.  
  
"What is the matter Legolas?" He asked. Legolas looked up at Haldir and then glared at Aragorn before resting his head back on Haldir's sholder.  
  
"You have no need to fear Estel, he is a friend of the elves, he even lives in Rivendell with Lord Elrond" Haldir explained softly to Legolas.  
  
He slowly led Legolas back to the bed and sat him down. Legolas winced slightly at the pain in his banadaged chest and was glad that neither of the two saw it.  
  
"You need to rest mellon nin" Haldir told Legolas but the younger elf shook his head stubbornly.  
  
Haldir sighed and grabbed a lock of Legolas' hair and began to braid it on either sides. Aragorn wanted to say something to break the silence but he could think of nothing to say in this moment so he remained silent. After Haldir finished the braids, he gently turned Legolas' head to face his own.  
  
"Why do you do this to us Legolas? you know everyone here cares about you, I care about you, it would greive me so much if anything were to happen to you" Haldir told Legolas in a calm and gently voice. He could see the saddness in Legolas' eyes, mirrored to his own. Legolas shifted his gaze downwards to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you should leave, he will not be at peace while a mortal is here, I apologise if I sound rude" Haldir suggested to Aragorn. The man sighed and shook his head "You do not sound rude" He got up from his seat and headed outside. As he did so, he couldn't help but overheard Haldir humming a soft elvish tune to Legolas, he smiled.  
  
A/N: So there you have it. What will happen next dun dun dun!! Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter. Bye to all for now and I WILL update soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places or anything else for that matter that Mr Tolkin created.  
  
This stroy may contain subjects disturbing to some people, such as suicide attemps and slight violance. Also this is not a slash, so if your all cool with that then read on my friends....  
  
Thank you once again to all my beloved reveiwers, you are the reason I earge myself to write more. Please don't hesitate to reveiw my story and if you would like to make a suggestion or a comment on it that I would appreaciate that too. I have had a couple of handy hints so far and I would like to thank thoses reveiwers for their help to. Anyway now I'm beggining to babble so here's chapter 3 of the story and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Don't say a word: Chapter 3.  
  
Haldir quietly colsed the door behind him as he left the room Legolas occupied. He turned around headed to where Aragorn waited.  
  
"He is sleeping now" Haldir stated. Aragorn stood up and took a place walking beside him.  
  
"He is very fond of you"Aragorn commented.  
  
"Yes, we are almost like brothers to each other, I took care of him when he first arrived and still do" Haldir explained.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help, to show him that not all men are bad" Aragorn said, sighing.  
  
"No matter what anyone says, Legolas will always reguard all men as evil" Haldir replied.  
  
"It just seems such a waste of life, I mean he is immortal, he will live for a long time and always feel like this, I feel great pity for him" Aragorn shook his head sadly.  
  
"You shouldn't, your task is to gather an army and fight beside your Lord, you should not have to burden yourself with such worries" Haldir said, placing his hand on Aragorn's sholder.  
  
"I can not help how I feel" Aragorn replied. Haldir stopped and turned to face Aragorn, now resting both hands on either sholder.  
  
"Go back to Rivendell, do not worry about Legolas, he'll make it...in his own time" Haldir told the man and walked off in his own direction.  
  
"His time may be too late" Aragorn sighed to himself.  
  
Aragorn streached out his body as he opened his tired eyes. He hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep, laying under the trees in the warm sun. He stood up and streached his body some more before heading back to his room to eat. After he had eaten Aragorn went back outside and as he did so, saw Haldir running towards him.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" He asked urgently.  
  
"No why?, is he missing?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"I went to cheak up on him and he was gone, I've looked everywhere" Haldir explained, sounding worried.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, wondering where an elf like Legolas would go. A farmiliar place that he had seen once before came to his head.  
  
"What about that place where I first saw him, by the borders?" Aragorn suggested, shrugging his sholders.  
  
"I haven't looked there yet" Haldir stated, deep in thought.  
  
"I'll go cheak if you like" Aragorn offered. Haldir glanced at him unsure for a moment.  
  
"Alright, and if he's there come and get me ok?" He told the human, running off to look somewhere else.  
  
Aragorn nodded and walked out to the farmiliar borders where he had once arrived days before.  
  
He soon found the young elf in the same clearing by the creek. He way laying on the branch of a tree next the the creek. Aragorn approached causiously, being careful not to get too close to startle the elf. Once Legolas spotted the man he quickly sat up and prepared to move. But to his suprise the man stopped in his tracks and just stood there, looking at him.  
  
"It's alright Legolas, I will come no futher" Aragorn spoke softly as he sat down on the leaf-covered ground.  
  
Legolas eyed the man in both confusion and wonder. He stayed in his position upon the branch, his eyes never left Aragorn.  
  
"You know, I don't blame you for hating mortals so much, after what they did to you, it must have been awful" Aragorn slowly spoke.  
  
He was glad that the elf didn't flee and that he could finally talk to him. He watched as Legolas frowned, wondering what the man was trying to tell him.  
  
"I can only imagine what horrors you saw happen there, and not being able to speak about it to anyone, it sounds terrible" Aragorn looked back up at the elf who was still frowing at him. His breathing had become more heavier and tears were beggining to form in his eyes, that much was noticeable.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to speak? Are you scared of what the others might say?" Aragorn questioned, reciving only a blank stare from Legolas.  
  
"Or is it because that your afraid if you talk about what happened it would become too real and you would start forgetting?" He continued. He noticed Legolas closing his eyes breifly and glancing downwards. That was the answer, he figured.  
  
"You wont, you can never forget something like that, I never did" Aragorn said softly. Legolas glanced back up at him in confusion  
  
"I'll let you be" He stated as he stood up and began to walk back towards the woods.  
  
"Wait, please don't go" He heard a soft voice behind him call. A small smiled creeped across Aragorn's face as he turned back to Legolas, who was now standing on the ground by the tree. Tears glissened in his blue eyes, he opened his mouth, hesentent for a moment, trying to find his voice.  
  
"Please, I don't want to be afraid anymore" He choked out. Aragorn was filled with both happiness and sorrow for the elf. He felt as though he could run up and hug Legolas right then and there, but he remained his distance.  
  
"You are very brave Legolas" Aragorn smiled. He headed back into the clearing but was still careful not to get to close, he did not want to rush the elf. They both sat down in the places where they stood in silence.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Legolas asked. Aragorn was taken back by the sudden question.  
  
"What do you mean?" He studied the elf's face which remained emotionless.  
  
"You said you could not forget something like that, you said you never did" He explained.  
  
"They were killed, when I was a young boy, our city was under attack by foul creatures from the south" Aragorn told him.  
  
"Then you and I have alot in common" Legolas stated with a weak smile.  
  
"That we do" Aragorn replied. They fell into a silent moment again before Aragorn spoke.  
  
"What was your life like before the...attack?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
Legolas gazed at the man for a moment before closing his eyes. "I was a warrior and a prince, my father taught me all my skills, he was a great elf" Legolas explained with a hint of saddness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure he was, just like his son" Aragorn complemented. Legolas blushed slightly.  
  
"All I ever wanted was to make them proud of me" Legolas continued, and Aragorn listened to every word he said.  
  
The young elf got up from his position and causiouly walked towards the man. Aragorn sat patiently, smiling more with each step he took. Legolas knelt down in front of him and let out a long breath. Then he slowly reached a hand forwards towards Aragorns face. The man knew what he was doing and waited, not making any movement whatsoever. Just as Legolas had almost made contact, a sudden flash of the past came back. The man holding the dagger over his mother and his father lying on the ground in his own blood. Legolas gasped and quickly pulled his hand back as if it had been burnt.  
  
"I..I'm sorry" He muttered.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to do this" Aragorn replied. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I am not afraid" He reached forwards again and placed his hand on the man's cheek. A smile came across both the elf and the man as Legolas made contact with him. Aragorn gently put a hand on the elf's and was glad when he didn't flinch. Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes and saw nothing but kindness and caring. He knew then that this man would never hurt him and allowed himself to smile a real smile, it felt almost forien but good.  
  
From amoungst the trees, away from the clearing, another smile mirrored the young elf's. "Thankyou Aragorn" Haldir softly whispered.  
  
A/N: That chapter took me ages to finish! If you like then please reveiw and hopefull the next chapter will be coming soon.....it will I promise!!!  
  
Catchya all later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, so sorry it took me so long to update, things have been crazy around here. phheeew well anyway here is the next chapter finally, hope you like it and if you do please reveiw and I shall continue.  
  
Big thankyou to all my reveiwers and also thanks for all your helpful tips and such.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places or anything else for that matter that Mr Tolkin created.  
  
This stroy may contain subjects disturbing to some people, such as suicide attemps and slight violance. Also this is not a slash, so if your all cool with that then read on my friends....  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
A/N: The next morning Aragorn rose early to prepare for their departure. He was dissapointed that he had to leave now after he had just begun to get through to Legolas. He made a promise with himself that he would return after the war and continue to help the elf. Aragorn quickly got dressed and packed his things, then he went outside where the elven warriors, Galadriel and Celeborn waited.  
  
"Farewell Aragorn, may you have a safe journey back to Rivendell" Celeborn told Aragorn.  
  
The man nodded and bowed his head in a thankyou to both Celeborn and Galadriel. He surveyed the warriors, there was a least fifty strong built warriors, all waiting to leave. Haldir came up and embrace his friend and Aragorn returned the gesture.  
  
"Farewell mellon nin" Haldir said.  
  
"Until we meet again" Aragorn replied. They pulled away from the hug and Aragorn looked around.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" He wondered outloud.  
  
"I do not know, I have not seen him this morning, he is most probably in the woods somewhere" Haldir replied.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Tell him I said goodbye" He told Haldir, who nodded in return.  
  
Legolas peered out from behind the branches of the tree. He watched from above, the elven warriors and the man preparing to leave. He sighed as he remembered the time he once to was a warrior. He would do anything to have that power again. At least then he would be of use for something. Legolas missed being a warrior, for all his life his father had trained him to be a strong skillful warrior and had been so proud of him.  
  
"I wonder what they would think if they saw me now?" Legolas asked himself harshly.  
  
He was soon over come with saddness at the very thought of it. He glanced down again and noticed an elven cloak that the warriors wore. There was one of the cloaks, unused sitting on a rock beneath the tree. An idea suddenly came into Legolas' mind. He jumped gracefully down from the tree and put of the cloak.  
  
"Born a warrior and I shall die a warrior" Legolas said.  
  
A sligh smile came across his face as he pulled the hood over his head as not to be noticed. "This is for you Ada" He whispered as he joined the group unnoticed.  
  
After saying there last farewells, Aragorn and the troops began throught the woods and out of Lothlorien. They walked all day without running into any enemies or any other trouble. When night fell apon them they finally stopped for rest. Some of the elves ventured into the woods to find wood to start a fire while others gathered their food. As they ate their lambas and fruit, Aragorn notice one of the elves did not have any food, in fact he did not have a pack at all. The elf sat alone, away from the group with his head bowed and his face hidden away. Aragorn felt pity for him knowing he must be hungery after their long day of traveling. He rose from his spot and walked over to the elf.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, you must be hungery?" Aragorn asked, offering the lambas to him.  
  
The elf hesitated for a moment then slowly took the waybread from him.  
  
"Why did you not bring a pack with you?" Aragorn asked, sitting beside the elf. Legolas began to panic, if Aragorn knew he was here he would be in serious trouble.  
  
"I.I forgot" Legolas muttered. Aragorn frowned, "thats unusual" He thought to himself.  
  
"What is your name?" Aragorn continued to question, he was trying to befriend the lonely elf.  
  
Legolas thought quickly and made up a name in his head.  
  
"Uh Ellarwen" He replied, hoping he would beleive it.  
  
Aragorn reached forwards to get a look at the elf's face but he pulled away before the man could.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, it's just uh" Legolas tried to think of something quickly.  
  
"Wait a minute" Aragorn suddenly reconised the farmiliar voice. He quickly pulled off the hood and reviled the Mirkwood elf.  
  
"Legolas!" He exclaimed. He quickly lowered his voice to avoid the curious looks from some of the other elves.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed.  
  
"What do you think i'm doing here, i'm going to Rivendell to fight" Legolas replied.  
  
"You can't, your not a warrior" Aragorn stated, getting fustrated with the elf.  
  
"I was, and I will never find peace with myself unless I try and get that back" Legolas said, raising his voice.  
  
"And what about your friends in Lorien, what about Haldir? They are looking for you and what will they think when they learn of this?" Aragorn shouted, no longer caring about the attention he drawed.  
  
"That doesn't matter, this is my life and I will do with it what I want" Legolas shouted back, glaring daggering into the man.  
  
"You will be killed" Aragorn stated angerily. He got up and stood over the elf.  
  
"Then at least I will die the way I wanted" Legolas spat. He stood up to meet the mans glare.  
  
"Go back to Lorien Legolas, please" Aragorns tone softened as he spoke.  
  
"I will not take orders from a man, I will fight this war and you will not stop me" Legolas growled, walking away from him. Aragorn sighed and gave up, moving back to his resting spot.  
  
The next morning, there journey continued. They would arrive at Rivendell that night and the next day prepare for the war. Aragorn watched Legolas as they packed that morning. He couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of protection over him. He also felt guilty about shouting at him the night before and reminded himself that he would have to apolagise later. Aragorn picked up his pack and began leading the elves through the thick woods.  
  
Legolas lingered behind the group, lost in his own thoughts. So many thoughts were running through his mind, he was so confused. He didn't know why he had opened up to Aragorn. He did not want to trust him, but somehow it just happened although he refused to admit it.  
  
Legolas was soon snapped out of his daze by a solf voice calling his name.  
  
"Legolas?"Aragorn watched the elf's blank stare until he finally looked up at Aragorn questionly.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for last night, I should not have spoken in such a way" Aragorn told him softly.  
  
Legolas just stared straight ahead. He seemed to be concentrating on something else. Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas raised a hand to silence him as he listened carefully. Aragorn also noticed that most of the other elves were in the same stance as Legolas, trying to make out the noises they could hear. This fustrated Aragorn because he did not have the same keen hearing as elves and could not tell what was going to happen.  
  
"Orcs" Legolas whispered.  
  
Bit of a cliffy there hehehe im evil....well not really, don't worry the next chapter will be coming soon. Please reveiw!! Ta ta for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I am back again, told you I wouldn't leave the next chapter too long.  
  
I feel like such an idiot right now. After all these chapters I have written, only now do I realise I have spelt reviews wrong in every one!!! "Doh"(Slaps forehead at her own stupitidy). And I actually passed english this year sigh. Oh well please forgive me.  
  
Wow last chapter got a lot of revIEws, I was quite suprised and very happy indeed. Thankyou to evenyone and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. So heres is chapter 5, happy reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places or anything else for that matter that Mr Tolkin created.  
  
This stroy may contain subjects disturbing to some people, such as suicide attemps and slight violance. Also this is not a slash, so if your all cool with that then read on my friends....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Isindil, the captian of the elven warriors came up beside Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"There is alot of them, heading this way" He stated.  
  
"How far off?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They are not far, we will not avoid them in time, we must fight" Isindil replied. Aragorn nodded and drew his sword as the elves all prepared their bow and arrows.  
  
As if right on que, a huge heard of orcs appeared. The elves and the man jumped from their hiding places in and amoungst the trees. Aragorn began to skillfully bring them down. He had already killed at least seven of the foul creatures. He tried to look for Legolas amoungst the battle but had lost sight of him when it had begun. He wanted to make sure he was safe, that much would at least give him peace.  
  
"Damnit, why do all these elves have blonde hair?" Aragorn grumbled as he tried to move, but found he cound not without being swiped by an orc.  
  
He gave up his search for Legolas for the moment and concertrated on fighting. Aragorn noticed one of the elves beside him gave a cry and fell to the ground. Panic begun to well inside of Aragorn as he realised these orcs were stronger than he thought. He gave an anguished cry as he drove his sword into another orc. He wirled around and sliced it into another behind him. He repeated these actions until there was a countable number of orc left standing. With help from the elves, they quickly finished them off and stoped to survey the battle feild. Orc bodies lay everywhere and the ground covered in blood, from both orcs and elves.  
  
"How many have we lost?" Isindil asked one of the elves.  
  
"Five of our warriors have fallen" The elf replied sadly.  
  
Isindil closed his eyes and shook his head as he left to see the fallen elves. Aragorn franticly began to search for Legolas. Five elves were dead and he hoped with his heart one of them was not Legolas. Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks as he found Legolas. He breathed out a sigh of realif, heading over to Legolas, who was kneeling over one of the dead elves.  
  
Aragorn stopped again and watched as Legolas franticly tried to revive the fallen elf. He pressed his hands down on the wound to stop the bleeding but they both knew it was too late.  
  
"Come Legolas, there is nothing more we can do for him" Aragorn spoke calmly.  
  
"No, he is not dead, he can't be!" Legolas shouted, tears were now noticable on his face.  
  
"Legolas leave him, he is dead" Aragorn replied more sternly.  
  
Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked down at his blood covered hands, which were trembling.  
  
"Blood, so much blood, I let this happen" He whispered, his voice choked with sobs.  
  
Aragorn knelt down beside Legolas and put a comforting hand on his sholder.  
  
"You did not let this happen Legolas, not to him nor to your parents" Aragorn told him, knowing that he was remembering about the incident in the past. Legolas shook off Aragorn's hand from his sholder and stood on his feet.  
  
"You do not know that Aragorn, you were not there, you did not see my cowardly actions!" Legolas yelled. He noticed the other elves standing around watching the scene so he turned his back to them to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"No I was not there, but I have watched you for some time and I know that you would never in your heart intentully hurt anybody, therefore it was not your fault" Aragorn told him. He was now standing in front of Legolas and cupped his face in his hands.  
  
Legolas stayed silent for a moment, his mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out. He then sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I do not know why I acted that way, you must think im really foolish" Legolas stated quietly.  
  
"No I do not think that of you at all" Aragorn replied, scanning his face for any signs of hope.  
  
"Maybe you were right, I don't belong here, I should never have come" Legolas said sadly, finally looking up to Aragorns eyes.  
  
"You have come this far, you might as well stay" Aragorn told him with a small smile.  
  
"You really want me to fight with you?" Legolas asked hopefull. Aragorn nodded and Legolas smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"Thankyou" He said as they turned back and continued towards Rivendell.  
  
A/N: Sigh I have to return to work and my driving tests over the next 3 - 4 days but I will try and get as much of the next chapter done as I can, please bare with me. Chapter 6 willbe coming...sometime. Please review if you can spare a few moments THANKYOU!!!! Cya all later and have a good weekend....or whatever day it is over there? 


	6. Chapter 6

Big, huge, giant Thankyou to all my reviewers for all your nice words and support. Thankyou thatnkyou thankyou thankyou!!!!!  
  
Ok, ok so I took a little longer that I said I would to update. Everythings been so crazy around here. But nevermind, here is the next chapter, I know it's a bit shorter but i'll make up for it. Anyway hope you like it and please feel free to review with any comments or suggestions. Happy reading.  
  
Oh and by the way if anybody cares I passed my test, yay for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places or anything else for that matter that Mr Tolkin created.  
  
This stroy may contain subjects disturbing to some people, such as suicide attemps and slight violance. Also this is not a slash, so if your all cool with that then read on my friends....  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
They travelled until late in the afternoon, before stopping for a rest. Legolas had told Aragorn to head up front and lead them on as his pace seemed to slow down and eventullay dropped to the very back. During the break, Aragorn moved around to find Legolas. He wanted to make sure he ate some lambas before they left again. He soon found him, sitting on his own again, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"I wonder what he thinks about all this time?" Aragorn thought to himself. He shrugged and walked up behind where Legolas sat.  
  
"Legolas, I brought you some food" Aragorn stated. He received no reply. Aragorn noticed that Legolas eyes were closed. He knew that must mean he was concentrating hard on something.  
  
Aragorn gently patted the elf on the sholder. Legolas gave a small hiss of pain while pulling away. Aragorn looked at him, confused for a moment, then thats when he saw the blood seeping through his tunic. There was a large gash on his left sholder which was bleeding pretty bad.  
  
Legolas, your injured!" Aragorn exclaimed, his voice full of worry. Legolas glanced down to his blood covered tunic then back up at Aragorn.  
  
"It is nothing, I will be fine" Legolas replied.  
  
"It is not nothing, you are bleeding heavily" Aragorn said, moving to inspect the wound. He was suprised that he had not noticed it before.  
  
"Leave it Aragorn, I said I will be fine" Legolas told him, getting annoyed.  
  
"I will not leave until you let me tend to your wounds, we can wait all day if you wish" Aragorn replied stubbornly. Legolas glared at the man then sighed, giving it to the mans remark. He knew that if they waited any longer they would never reach Rivendell before nightfall, and Legolas did not want to be that cause of that. He sat down on the nearest rock and waited for Aragorn to retrive his pack.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Aragorn asked as he returned.  
  
"No" Legolas simply replied.  
  
Aragorn look at the elf, unsure. "Are you certain?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas glared at the man as a signal not to push it. Aragorn shut his mouth and focused back on the wound.  
  
Aragorn noticed that Legolas had blood on one of his ears. He reached up to wipe it off but as he did Legolas quickly jerked his head away from the touch.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"Don't touch my ears, don't ever touch them" Legolas told him sternly, studying the ground.  
  
"Why?" Aragorn questioned, wanting to know more. Legolas fell silent for a moment.  
  
"We should leave now, if we are to reach Rivendell by nightfall" Legolas said, changing the subject as he rose from his seat. He began to walk off, not waiting for the man to follow. Aragorn sighed, there was more to it then that and he knew it.  
  
"What are you hiding dear elf?" Aragorn mummered to himself as he to rose and went to gather the others.  
  
"Isindil" Aragorn called as he ran to catch up to the captian.  
  
"Ah hello Aragorn, we have not spoken in a while" Isindil stated with a smile.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Legolas, do you know much about him?" Aragorn asked as he looked over his sholders to make sure Legolas coundn't hear.  
  
"Yes, poor little elf, he is really broken down inside" Isindil replied.  
  
"There is more to it then the death of his parents isn't there?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Isindil shrugged. "I do not know, he has not spoken to any of us as you know, although there is a bit of a mystery about the day Mirkwood was taken" Isindil explained.  
  
"Really? what was that?" Aragorn asked, wanting to know everything.  
  
"Well after the day of the Mirkwood tragedy, It was not until eight days later that we found Prince Legolas near our borders, what happened between those eight days is still unknown" Isindil told Aragorn, who began to wonder what this could mean.  
  
"And it will stay like that" A voice coldly said from behind. Aragorn spun around to see Legolas standing behind them, obviously angery at them for talking about him.  
  
"But why, you have told me everything else why not this?" Aragorn asked. Legolas just shook his head.  
  
"Because I do not want to remember it, I will not go back there" Legolas replied softly.  
  
He turned to leave again, much to Aragorn's dissapointment. He want to find out about this and knew that if he could, then he could help Legolas.  
  
A/N: Chapter 7 coming soon dun dun dun!!!, hehe please review and hopefully I will see you all next chapter. bye bye  
  
6 days to ROTK comes out woo hoo!!!! 


End file.
